Queen morgana
morgana is the birth mother of roxy PersonalityEdit She's caring, sweet and kind to the Winx, mostly to Roxy. But when it comes to serious things about Tir Nan Og, she'll do anything. She used to be enemies to the Winx and cared only about vengeance. AppearanceEdit She has long dark hair that is just below her knees with a crown on top. She has a slim body and slender, long arms. She wears a sleeveless dress and long gloves that go up to just below the shoulder. Her gloves and dress drape down and she has a layered skirt. Her dress and wings are leaf-based. Her face is different from many other female characters as her face is shaped more long. TriviaEdit *The List of her Resemblances to Roxy are: **Eye Shape **Hair Type *A possible inspiration for Morgana might be Morgan le Fay from the Arthurian Legend who was described as a sorceress/fay (fairy) with formidable powers and who was the enemy of King Arthur and was ever plotting the downfall of humanity (similar to Morgana's Great Revenge against the humans after the Winx freed her), as references to the Arthurian Legend were made when Faragonda was telling the Winx the story of the Earth Fairies (one of the images Faragonda showed to the Winx depicted the Lady of the Lake, who has often been associated with Morgan le Fay, holding Excalibur). Morgan le Fay was said to have the power of raising castles over the sea and to control the winds, hence the common expression Fata Morgana for mirages commonly seen off the coast of Sicily which were attributed to her. **Tir Nan Og, Morgana's Kingdom in Winx Club, is inspired from a legendary island of Irish mythology that was considered to be a place beyond the edges of the map, located on an island far to the west. It was there that the Tuatha Dé Danann (pre-Christian Gods of Ireland, who later, in popular folklore, became the Fairies) settled when they left Ireland's surface - similar to how the Earth Fairies were imprisoned in their own kingdom after disappearing from the human world. It could be reached by either an arduous voyage or an invitation from one of its fairy residents. Tír na nÓg is similar to the island of Avalon from the Arthurian legend, which was associated with Morgan le Fay. *Morgana physically appeared in Roxy's dream in "Love & Pet", but her first speaking role was in "Winx Believix" when she appeared to Roxy as a disembodied voice in the sewer to give her encouragement. Her only appearance where she appeared both physically and speaking was in "The Enchanted Island" where Roxy and the Winx Club came face to face with her and the other Earth Fairies. *How Morgana helped Roxy to discover, control and use her powers is similar to how Daphne helped Bloom in Season 1, the main difference being that Daphne was dead while Morgana was sealed in her own kingdom. *Morgana's appearance strongly resembles a sketch Bloom had drawn that was shown during the intro of the very first episode. *She shares her name with Ariel's enemy in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *She and Marion, Bloom's mother, share some similarities in that both their respective kingdoms were destroyed at around the same time, and were sealed in another realm and were finally saved by their daughters after many long years. role in the series she had roxy go to celtoneon because alfea was full. Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Earth fairy Category:Allies Category:Earth Category:Royalty Category:Queens